


Stupid things and lame excuses

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hi hello im new, M/M, Markhyuck is what i live for, My First AO3 Post, im shaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Mark lee is head over heals for lee donghyuck and tries some stupid things and gives lame excuses just to get that little devil's attention. And lee jeno is so tired of his two friends always playing around but never confessing.Note: it is inspired by my own post in tumblr. It will be very fluffy and funny. English is not my offical language btw so i might make some grammar or spelling mistakes sorry for that.





	Stupid things and lame excuses

Mark was walking to school with his shoelaces untied. Why ? Cause he hoped donghyuck would notice it and tie them for him and then a romantic moment would blossom between he and donghuck. He knew it was so fucking cheesy and so cliche, straight out of k-dramas but he hoped that to happen. This was why he was walking to school with untied shoes every single day even though he almost fall every single time he walks on that ruined part of the road. With donghyuck walking beside him, talking about how he hates waking up so early and going to school just to see those annoying people. "I swear to god mark you are the only reason that makes me bare this hell hole called school. You are the only person i love in this fucking class" donghyuck would say when mark dosen't agree with his complaints about school.

"Don't you think you exaggerate things a bit too much hyuck ? Don't you love jaemin too ? He had been your friend since kindergarten right ? Before even you and i met." Mark would say back and donghyuck would sigh.

"Yeah but he forgot me when he found a eye-smiley bf"

Donghyuck would say and pull mark closer to himself with his arm around his shoulder "i love you more anyway"

Donghyuck would do all those kind of clingy things to mark all the time without knowing how they make mark's heart beat faster. He would also be a little brat and tease the shit out of mark too but that's another topic.

"Stop"

Mark woke up from his daydreaming about the cheesy moment he wants to happen when he heard donghyuck's voice.

"W-what ?" Mark stuttered then gasped when donghyuck suddenly knelt down in front of him.

"How many times do i gotta tell you tie your shoes ? God damn it mark one day you will fall and hurt yourself and i will fucking cry" donghyuck said in a worried tone while tying up mark's shoelaces.

Mark could feel his heart skipping beats and he could see flowers bloom all over the place. Okay he was watching cheesy love movies too much maybe. But it was still so freaking romantic for mark and he was dying inside right at the moment.

Donghyuck stand up and now they were face to face. Mark was a bit taller but it didn't stop donghyuck from connecting their eyes.

"Did you hear what i just said ? Or were you daydreaming again ?" Donghyuck asked seriously which made mark gulp down cause hot damn donghyuck was looking so good when he was serious even though mark loved his cheerful side more.

"I-i" Mark cleared his throat "i heard you yeah"

"Good." Donghyuck said and smiled,linking their arms together "let's go then or that mrs. kim bitch will whoop our ass again"

Mark didn't say anything, he was till shaking inside from what just happened.

"Mark why are you shaking ? Are you okay ?" Donghyuck asked and mark just wanted to kiss him right there and then cause donghyuck's big worried eyes was his weakness.

"Cold"

"You are cold ?" Donghyuck asked and mark nodded. 

Donghyuck took of his jacket and put it on mark's shoulders.

"Here" donghyuck said,smiling sweetly

"But you ?"

"You know i'm so good at handling with cold" donghyuck said and smiled proudly "and you know mark 'the cold never bothered me anyway'"

Mark laughed cause donghyuck's addiction with disney songs was growing more and more. But his laughter stopped when he felt donghyuck's warm hand on his own, holding his own cold hand tightly. He looked up at donghyuck questioningly.

"You look like you are freezing. And as your bff it's my job to take care of you." Donghyuck said as he took mark's hand and shoved it in his pant's pocket,still holding it tightly. Thank god his pocket was big that their hands didn't squish each other. Not that mark would complain...

"Why are you smiling ? Aren't you cold ?"

"I just feel happy" mark said, smiling at donghyuck, his heart eyes literally shooting love to him

"Then i'm happy too" donghyuck said and mark could swear he felt donghyuck holding his hand tighter.

Of course he was happy. He was happy af even though he was freezing. He just wanted one romantic moment with donghyuck and he got more than he hoped and imagined. He was also aware that the reason why he was shaking wasn't the cold weather but donghyuck was shaking his heart. And he couldn't love it more...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is that smell ? Oh my god mark DID YOU BURN SOMETHING ?" Donghyuck asked after smelling the air for the third time since he entered the kitchen.

"Uhmm....y-yeah" mark said and strached the back of his head in embarassment

"You burn something! in MY KITCHEN ??" Donghyuck yelled and mark just nodded, looking down at his feet.

"MARK LEE MINHYUNG! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" Donghyuck said and held his hand on his chest like he got so disappointed.

Now look mark knew "his" kitchen was SO important to donghyuck, he knew donghyuck literally spend more than half of his day in the kitchen even when he dosen't cook, he knew he would punch anyone who ruins his kitchen in the face, hard. But! He wanted to get donghyuck's attention which he couldn't get much thesedays thanks to freaking exams. So he burned the eggs he was cooking, hoping donghyuck will notice the smell and check what it is, then maybe he would show mark how to cook eggs properly, maybe he would hold his hand. Mark just loved imagining cute things that he wants them to happen with donghyuck.

"I-i'm sorry"

Donghyuck just shook his head and sighed "you know i would punch you in the face"

Mark gulped down.

"If you were someone else"

"Eh ?"

"Get out of my kitchen" donghyuck said while walking to the oven. He picked up the pan and threw the burned eggs to the trash.

"Or stay and watch me making breakfast for us" donghyuck said and picked a new pan from the pan cupboard.

"But don't.touch.anything." 

Donghyuck placed the pan on oven.

Mark just nodded and watched how donghyuck was cooking so passionately. Mark hated cooking god knows but donghyuck was turning cooking into art. Or maybe mark was too biased and whipped for donghyuck.

"Here taste it" donghyuck said, holding a piece of egg in a fork in front of mark's lips.

"Oh wait" donghyuck said and blowed on it a bit to cool it down "here taste it now"

Mark ate the egg then gave donghyuck thumbs up. "That's so delicious"

"It is right ?"

"It's SO delicious."

Mark loved seeing that proud look on donghyuck's face. It was just normal egg of course not something SO delicious but he could tell a small lie for donghyuck. Right ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When you marry in future will you be the one cooking eggs for your wife ?" Mark asked while they were eating the eggs donghyuck just made. He didn't even know why he asked such a question. Was he loved hurting himself like that ??

Donghyuck chuckled "i don't think i'll have a wife" then looked at mark with a glint in his eyes "but i wouldn't mind cooking eggs for my future husband"

Mark choked on his egg and donghyuck hit on his back and gave him a glass of water.

"Oh my god mark are you okay ?"

Mark's face was redder than any tomatoes in this world. He just nodded but kept coughing. Cause did donghyuck looked at him right straight in the eye when he said the word "future husband" ? Or was that mark's imagination ?

"Good. I wouldn't want you to die and leave me alone" donghyuck said and laughed but then see the clock on the wall "oh god we gotta eat fast or we'll be late for the exam. Are you sure you are okay ?" Donghyuck asked again, looking at mark with worried eyes

"Y-yeah i'm okay. Let's just eat. I don't wanna be late"

"Okay" donghyuck said and mark just melted like the ice on his water when donghyuck gave him that sweet smile...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hyuuuuck"

"Yeaaah ??"

"Can you come here pleaseee ??"

"Comiiiing"

The dorm was echoing their voices when they were talking(shouting) to each other from different rooms.

"What happened ?" 

"I couldn't do this one" mark said and showed his textbook

"A math one again ?"

Mark nodded. "You know i suck at math"

Donghyuck laughed "i know" then took the textbook and checked the question. "Oh my that's a diffucult question. Why do they even ask that diffucult ? What is their aim ? Confusing us ?" Donghyuck shook his head in disapproval and mark thought he looked kinda hot when he is angry. Cough cough kinda.

"Okay okay i get it okay." Donghyuck said and put the textbook on the table to show mark the answer. "You gotta do it like that. Mark are you listening me ?"

He wasn't. He was just looking at donghyuck lovesickingly and daydreaming about him. He was so into his daydreams about donghyuck that he didn't even notice that donghyuck already wrote the answer down.

"Eh ? What ?"

Donghyuck sighed and pointed at the answer "i said you gotta do it like this." 

"Oh...thank you"

"Don't thank me idiot just understand the answer" donghyuck said,laughing.

"No really donghyuck thank you. I always cause problem to you or ask you questions about math. And you always help me"

"Aww come on mark you know i would do anything for you. You don't have to thank me." Donghyuck said, holding mark's hands "we are bffs aren't we ?"

Mark's smile shakened a bit.

"Yeah....yeah we are"

"Good" donghyuck smiled "wanna study for the exam together ?"

"But you don't take math this year"

"Yeah but i wanna study with you"

Mark smiled back as sweetly as donghyuck. Maybe they were just best friends and it was hurting mark's heart but it was okay as long as he was that close to donghyuck. 

"Okay"

"Okay"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mark was standing on his room’s door, pressing his hands to the corners of the door with all his power and saying "donghyuck lift my arm donghyuck lift my arm" repeatedly

Jeno who was just innocently wandering around their dorm cause he got bored saw what mark was doing and lifted his eyebrow in a questioning way "isn’t that suppose to be “devil lift my arm ?” You know, to call the devil"

He knew that "devil lift my arm" game thanks to his boyfriend,jaemin who was crazy for spooky games. It was a game basically to test if devil will lift your arm or not. Jeno knew it was just a thing your muscles was doing but he didn't have heart to tell it to jaemin.

"yeah ?" Mark said, lifting his eyebrow too

Jeno sighed "don’t say that lame “cause donghyuck is devil himself” excuse. you just want donghyuck to hold your arm don’t you ?"

Donghyuck was always teasing mark even though they also were having cute moments and there were so many times mark called donghyuck "devil" so jeno knew mark would use this as his excuse.

Mark blushed and stayed silent which made jeno sigh again "donghyuck come here and lift mark’s arms"

Donghyuck shouted back from his room "what the fuck ??? why ???" But still walked to mark's room.

"cause i don’t want any devil or evil sprit in this dorm just cause mark played a game to touch you!! God damn it can’t you two just confess each other already ? I’m freaking tired of you two and your stupid games! Just confess already!" Jeno yelled and walked to the living room, leaving a blushing mark and confused donghyuck behind.

"wow he went hardcore" donghyuck said and laughed

"yeah he got so angry" mark said but he was still looking at the floor, with cutest shades of pink on his cheeks

"do you really want me to hold your arm ?" Donghyuck asked and mark nodded

"yeah"

Donghyuck just said and "ok" before holding mark's arm. Of course it was a normal thing between them. They were doing skinship all the time. They were bestfriends, they were used to it. But it had been a very while since they done any skinship like that. Probably because they both saw a fanfiction about them while they were searching for their fancams on google 2 weeks ago and it just got awkward between them out of sudden. So they had been pretty far from each other thesedays. 

 Mark gasped when donghyuck slided his hand on his arm down and held his hand. Mark interwined their fingers while the pinkness on his cheeks turned to red.

Donghyuck cleared his throat and mark noticed just now that he was blushing too. "i might like you a bit"

Mark smiled sweetly with his pink cheeks "i might like you more than a bit"

"FUCKING FINALLY" jeno yelled from the other room and they both laughed.

"We are so stupid aren't we ?" Donghyuck said laughing

"We are" mark said and wiped his eye which got teary from laughing but also from relief.

"You could've just come to me and confess. He wouldn't go crazy if we just confessed each other from the beginning" donghyuck said and laughed more

"Like it's easy to confess you." Mark said and rolled his eyes "how could i be sure you won't reject me then make fun of me"

Donghyuck held mark's hand tighter "I wouldn't make fun of love mark"

"You..uh you love me ?" Mark said,blushing even more if possible

Donghyuck gave a small smile "to be honest ?"

Mark nodded "to be honest"

"Well mark lee to be honest i love you more than anything and everything in this world, in this galaxy, in this universe"

Mark felt something wer falling from his eyes.

"Why are you crying ?" Donghyuck said and cupped mark's face "you don't have to love me back mark. You can just like me. It's okay"

"No no" mark said between his sniffings "i love you too"

"Then why are you crying ?" Donghyuck asked,caressing his cheeks softly

"I don't even know" mark said and chuckled "i am so relieved maybe that's why"

"That's good but i don't want you to cry" donghyuck said,pouting then smiled again "i know a way to make you stop crying"

"What wa-"

Mark felt soft lips on his cheek and got shook when he realized donghyuck just kissed his cheek.

"Donghy-"

Pat. A confetti popped up in the air.

"Jaemin what the hell ??"

"You don't have any idea for how long we were waiting for you to confess and date" jaemin said smiling so wide from ear to ear "wait you are dating now right ??"

Donghyuck held mark's hand again "yeah we do"

"YES BITCH YES MARKHYUCK RISE! IM SO ALIVE!!!"

"Hina calm down omg"

"I HAD BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR 46 YEARS!"

"You are 16 hina"

"I HAD BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR 46 YEARS!"

Jaemin sighed and turned back to look at mark and donghyuck "sorry for that. She just got so excited. We had been shipping you two for so long. She had been shipping you two since mmc"

"AND NOW MY SHIP SAILS!" Hina said and started doing a happiness dance which made everyone laugh.

The night went full of laughter and hina overreacting to little markhyuck moments and jaeno and markhyuck being all lovely together while mark is blushing like heck.

"Man you make me wanna get a girlfriend" hina said and sighed when they were sitting on the living room's floor after playing truth and dare which was full of kisses and some other dares that hina made sure recording with her phone.

"Well i saw hyein looking at you pretty lovingly today"

Hina gasped "Oh my god na jaemin don't fucking lie"

"I don't lie. I know what i saw"

Hina thought a bit "to be honest she is very lovely"

"So will you smash ??" Jaemin said wiggling his eyebrows

"Remind me why i had a crush on you back then ?"

"Cause i'm pretty as fuck"

"Eww you are as pretty as my ass"

"You have an ugly ass"

"Bitch you are ugly"

Jaemin and hina kept argueing like tom and jerry the whole night. Also donghyuck held mark's hand whole night which kept mark blushing constantly. 

"I'm just happy that mark won't pull any stupid game or lame excuses to get hyuck's attention anymore" jeno said at like 2am after watching "beauty and the beast"s cartoon version all couples cuddled up while hina hugs her teddybear nana.

"Yeah but he never needed that actually. I have my eyes only for him" donghyuck said and pecked mark's blushing cheek.

"I guess i'm having a nosebleed" hina said and everyone laughed again.

To be honest mark was as happy as jeno cause he didn't have to do all those things anymore to get donghyuck's attention. Cause now he knew donghyuck's eyes were always on him, looking at him so sweetly like how he was looking at donghyuck too. And for the first time since forever mark didn't need to anything cause donghyuck was already holding his hand, looking at him oh so lovingly. Donghyuck pulled his hand up and kissed it softly.

"I love you so much"

Mark was blushing SO hard "i-i love you so much too"

Donghyuck smiled and kissed his knuckles gently.

"Guys i guess hina fainted"


End file.
